


It Takes Practice

by Cochrane



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Sub-1K Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cochrane/pseuds/Cochrane
Summary: “Adrien, I looooove you… urgh.” Marinette groaned. “Tell me again, Kagami, why are you making me practice this? This is… weird. I thought you… and Adrien…”“There is no honour in defeating a worthy opponent who will not fight,” said Kagami with a stern face. “You are a worthy enemy. Act like it!”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Sub-1K Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930228
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	It Takes Practice

“Adrien, I looooove you… urgh.” Marinette groaned. “Tell me again, Kagami, why are you making me practice this? This is… weird. I thought you… and Adrien…”

“There is no honour in defeating a worthy opponent who will not fight,” said Kagami with a stern face. “You are a worthy enemy. Act like it!”

“But… but I don’t want to be your enemy!” said Marinette, feeling tears in her eyes.

Kagami exhaled and smiled.

“Look, Marinette. I want to be friends with both of you, and I want you both to be friends, no matter what happens. Right now, this secret crush is driving us apart. If you don’t want to, I will stop. But I would much more prefer that you were honest with him and let everything be really complicated and awkward for a short while, than have us be kind of complicated and awkward forever.”

Marinette nodded. That, she could understand.

“Now, I told you, don’t hesitate. Forget unnecessary distractions. Just think about what is right in front of you. Focus on your feelings, and just let them out.”

Marinette closed her eyes. No distractions, no thinking about anything but the moment, just letting her feelings out…

“I love you, Kagami”

She opened her eyes in shock. Did she… had she really just…?

“Oh god, Kagami, I’m sorry, that was weird, I didn't…”

“No, no, Mari-chan,” said the other girl quickly. She looked a bit confused, but as far as Marinette could tell, not unhappy. In fact, she was blushing.

“This was… exactly what I… perfect, really perfect… I love yo- that…”

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

“Anyway, Mari-chan, we should now move on to practicing kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my Tumblr at <https://trainsinanime.tumblr.com/post/616453647909437440>. I kept seeing posts on Tumblr about how you should put your drabbles on Ao3 as well, so I thought I'd give it a try.


End file.
